For Whom the Bell Tolls
For Whom the Bell Tolls is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-eighth case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the three-hundred nineteenth case overall. It takes place in Medieval Asia. Plot Zara and the player headed to an opera house in Xiangyang, Chinese Empire to meet with Emperor Lizong of Song dynasty and determine the location of Ogedei Khan's kidnapped daughter, Princess Torgoljin. There, however, they found landowner Jin Bingxu with his skull smashed in. During the investigation, the Emperor's first minister, Shi Miyuan, told the team that he had his soldiers kidnap Torgoljin and then paid Bingxu to lock her up, intending to return the princess if the Khan called off his army. Soon after, the princess ran past by the team while attempting to escape. Later, Lizong fired a cannon at the team, curious to see how the cannons worked. The team then found enough evidence to find Miyuan guilty of the murder. Miyuan told the team that Bingxu was planning to go to the Khan himself, pretending he had rescued the princess, in order to gain a hefty reward. To stop Bingxu from jeopardizing the operation, Miyuan waited in the opera before bashing his head in with a bianzhong bell. Lizong had the guards take Miyuan away to await his full punishment, but refused to hand Torgoljin back. Post-arrest, Orlando and the player enlisted help from opera singer Lian Wei to make Torgoljin over to look like an opera singer in order to bust her out of Chinese captivity. After getting disguised as an opera singer with Wei's makeup and Orlando's gown, Torgoljin was able to convince her sentry that she was not the princess, successfully escaping. Meanwhile, Zara and the player went to the cannon field to find proof that Torgoljin's kidnapping was orchestrated by one man alone to abate the Khan's hatred against the Chinese. There, they found proof that another man had suggested the kidnapping to Miyuan, which (per Theo) turned out to be Ammon Bast himself. The team then set off to warn the Emperor, who insisted on standing his ground in the war against the Mongols despite knowing of Ammon's manipulation. The team then asked whether the Chinese had any allies, to which the Emperor told them to search the cannon field for Miyuan's strategy notes. The team discovered that Miyuan had allied with Japanese Shogun Yoshinobu Gojo before relaying their findings to the Emperor, who formally decreed the team to meet with the Shogun in Japan. After all the events, the team asked Spanish explorer Santiago Sanchez to escort Torgoljin back to Mongolia. The team then talked with Kai and Penelope via Astro before heading off to Japan to help the Chinese stand their ground against the Mongols. Summary Victim *'Jin Bingxu' (found bashed over the head with a bell) Murder Weapon *'Bell' Killer *'Shi Miyuan' Suspects C319P1.png|Emperor Lizong C319P2.png|Lian Wei C319P3.png|Shi Miyuan C319P4.png|Princess Torgoljin C319P5.png|Santiago Sanchez Quasi-suspect(s) C319PQ1.png|Torgoljin's Sentry Killer's Profile *The killer eats dried jujubes. *The killer reads Confucius. *The killer uses an abacus. *The killer wears a fish pattern. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes C319CS1A.jpg|Opera Stage C319CS1B.jpg|Opera Tables C319CS2A.jpg|Cannon Field C319CS2B.jpg|Cannon C319CS3A.jpg|Victim's Riverboat C319CS3B.jpg|River Pier Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Opera Stage. (Clues: Faded Fan, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Emperor Lizong; Murder Weapon registered: Bell; Victim identified: Jin Bingxu) *Examine Faded Fan. (Result: Opera Fan Inscriptions; New Suspect: Lian Wei) *Find out whether Lian Wei saw anything. (Prerequisite: Opera Fan Inscription unraveled) *Speak with Emperor Lizong about the murder. (Prerequisite: Opera Stage investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Cannon Field) *Investigate Cannon Field. (Prerequisite: Lizong interrogated; Clues: Badge, Victim's Bag) *Examine Badge. (New Suspect: Shi Miyuan) *Question Shi Miyuan about the kidnapping and murder. (Prerequisite: Shi Miyuan's Badge identified) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Open Bag) *Examine Open Bag. (Result: Chinese Message) *Analyze Chinese Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Confucius) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats dried jujubes) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *See if Princess Torgoljin is okay. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Riverboat) *Investigate Victim's Riverboat. (Prerequisite: Torgoljin interrogated; Clues: Torn Fabric, Fishing Gear) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Bloody Beads) *Analyze Bloody Beads. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses an abacus; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Cannon) *Investigate Cannon. (Prerequisite: Bloody Beads analyzed; Clues: Wooden Box, Statue of the Victim) *Examine Wooden Box. (Result: Open Box Device) *Analyze Strange Device. (12:00:00) *Ask whether Lian Wei bore ill will towards the victim. (Prerequisite: Strange Device analyzed; Profile updated: Wei eats dried jujubes, reads Confucius and uses an abacus) *Examine Statue of the Victim. (Result: Clear Liquid) *Examine Clear Liquid. (Result: Rice Wine) *Question the Emperor about the statue of the victim. (Prerequisite: Rice Wine identified under microscope; Profile updated: Lizong reads Confucius and uses an abacus) *Examine Fishing Gear. (Result: Spyglass) *Examine Spyglass. (New Suspect: Santiago Sanchez) *Find out what Santiago Sanchez was doing in the victim's boat. (Prerequisite: S Sanchez decoded; Profile updated: Santiago eats dried jujubes) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Opera Tables. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Metal Pieces, Gold Ingots, Locked Scroll) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Tree Necklace) *Ask whether Princess Torgoljin was on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Tree Necklace restored; Profile updated: Torgoljin eats dried jujubes) *Examine Gold Ingots. (Result: Chinese Message) *Find out whether the victim was exorting money out of Shi Miyuan. (Prerequisite: Chinese Message unraveled; Profile updated: Miyuan eats dried jujubes, reads Confucius and uses an abacus) *Examine Locked Scroll. (Result: Scroll) *Analyze Scroll. (09:00:00) *Question Santiago Sanchez about why he thought the victim was a fraud. (Prerequisite: Scroll analyzed; Profile updated: Santiago reads Confucius and uses an abacus) *Investigate River Pier. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Seaweed, Confucius Book) *Examine Seaweed. (Result: Abacus) *Analyze Abacus. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Examine Confucius Book. (Result: Threads) *Analyze Threads. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a fish pattern) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Art of War (3/5). (No stars) The Art of War (3/5) *Discuss Orlando's rescue plan with Lian Wei. (Available after unocking The Art of War; Reward: Chinese Opera Makeup) *Investigate Opera Stage. (Prerequisite: Wei interrogated; Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Makeup) *Analyze Makeup. (06:00:00) *Slip past the guard with Princess Torgoljin. (Prerequisite: Makeup analyzed) *Investigate Cannon Field. (Available after unocking The Art of War; Clue: Faded Diagram) *Examine Faded Diagram. (Result: Diagram Details) *Analyze Diagram Details. (09:00:00) *Inform Emperor Lizong of Ammon's manipulation. (Prerequisite: Diagram Details analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Cannon. (Prerequisite: Lizong interrogated; Clue: Broken Painting) *Examine Broken Painting. (Result: Restored Portrait) *Encourage the Emperor to ally with Japan. (Prerequisite: Portrait restored; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Santiago Sanchez to escort the princess to Mongolia. (All tasks before must be done first) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title is a reference to Ernest Hemingway's novel of the same name. *In Chapter 1 and The Art of War, The Legend of Wenlong is mentioned. *In Chapter 2, Su Song is mentioned. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:Medieval Asia